The within invention is an improvement of the invention of my U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,101.
Numerous devices, including chiropractic, osteopathic, obstetrical, delivery, x-ray and operating tables, which suspend or position a patient in a unique way for some special purpose, are known in the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,292,926 (1981) to Krause presents an apparatus for effecting postural treatment of humans in which the patient, while resting face down on a pivoting platform, can vary the position of his arms, adjust his center of gravity while in suspension and, thereby, affect his posture upon the table.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,568,669 (1971) to Stites discloses a posture board wherein the patient is rotated 180 degrees from an initial upright position on his back to one of complete inversion hanging by the ankles. With the body hanging freely, normal gravitational pull is reversed thus causing a therapeutic effect on bone structure, spinal column, muscles, internal organs and body fluids.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,685,511 (1972) to Alvarez describes an apparatus which stretches the backbone of a patient while simultaneously providing beneficial massage to the patient's body.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,081,085 (1963) to De Girolamo similarly shows a health table intended to promote proper posture, accomplished through combined flexing and stretching of the back and spine of the patient while supported on the posture board.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,681 (1978) to Shanley similarly discloses a tilting traction apparatus where the patient, again lying on his back, is rotated about a pivot point to treat back injury or postural misalignment.
It is to be appreciated that the success of any device designated to treat lower back dysfunction is in large part dependent on proper positioning of the patient prior to, during, and after treatment. For example, in standard traction therapy, the patient wears a pelvic harness and is positioned supinely (face up) in bed, with the spine slightly flexed and knees bent. Straps or roping which is attached to the harness is then inserted into a pulley mechanism and weights attached at an opposite end causing a desired pulling/traction effect. Such pulling traction force producing an elongation of the spinal column (distraction) and a reduction in internal intervertebral disc pressure. This creates a vacuum phenomenon inside the disc which retracts protruded gelatinous material back into its fibrous casing and off of the spinal nerve roots. With the pain gone and the anatomy restored to its natural state, the traction phase of therapy is complete.
An alternate theory for accomplishing the same result is based on extension, rather than flexion of the spine, to achieve reduced intradiscal pressure, while simultaneously anatomically moving nerve roots away from the herniated disc.
While the general principles of flexion, and axial traction of the spine are known in the art and have been effected in various strap and/or harness arrangements, either alone or in combination with rotating-pivot type tables as are described previously (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,205,665 (1980) to Burton and numerous products illustrated in the 1951 "Tables by Trower" catalog) the inventor has found that both flexion and extension, as well as lateral positioning, can all be beneficial depending upon the patient's particular ailment or condition.
Accordingly, there exists the need for a system which can achieve flexion, extension, lateral flexion and/or distraction (alternatively referred to as traction), and other forms of treatment all conveniently available in one multi-function device. The present invention, being both beneficial to the patient and convenient for the doctor, fulfills this need in a variety of ways. In that the subject treatment table not only enables rotation of a patient about a pivot point, but additionally, permits the relative position of the patient's arms, upper torso, legs, lower back, head and shoulders to be selectably varied through an automatic keypad control. The present invention also allows a complete choice as to prone, supine or lateral positioning of the patient prior to treatment. It further enables the doctor to vary the position of the patient prior to treatment, to vary the position of the patient during treatment, and to vary the degree of tractive force being applied to the patient, by selectably variably rotating the patient platform to increase or decrease the tractional gravitational pull applied to the patient through such rotation of the patient platform. There is further provided a "dynamic lifting" into a variable vertical traction position, i.e., the patient stands upright against the table, supported by an adjustable shoulder, arm and hand support and is lifted off the ground, thereby achieving tractional dynamics related to those described above, namely, lengthening and tensioning of the longitudinal ligaments of the spine with separation and increased spacing of all articulating portions of the spine and weight-bearing joints, again causing the vacuum phenomenon responsible for retracting protruding disc material back within the borders of, a healthy disc while keeping the patient suspended in mid-air, or while the patient remains standing on the weighted patient platform utilizing the weight of the lower extremity, the force of gravity, and selected patient anatomical positioning.
My instant invention therefore defines functionally over the structure of my said U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,101 in the following material respects:
1. Ease of control of the system is accomplished through the use of a multi-button control pads by which each of the functions thereof may be utilized, either singularly or in pre-programmed combinations.
2. Ability to concurrently or sequentially lift and rotate the patient, thus providing various treatment options to the physician, including more effective traction of vertebral segments prior to and during table and patient rotation, thereby reducing stress on articulate vertebral surfaces of patient and obtaining a generally more ergonomic patient interface.
3. Ability to change radius of lower back support assembly, to effectuate varying degrees of lumbar extension, varying degrees of lumbar support, as well as a general mobilization of the lumbar spine (lower back).
4. Enhanced patient safety, through the use of selectable patient strapping and other support means, including a thoracic harness, abdominal strapping, overhead wrist strapping and use of arm support assemblies.
5. Provision of a re-positionable overhead hand gripping bar.
6. Provision of upper torso support defining a plane which is adjustable relative to plane of lower back support.